Et là, ton cœur te le dira
by Hatsukoi-san
Summary: Et alors que la lune brillait modestement derrière les nuages, Yumiko déposa son index sur sa poitrine : là où son cœur mort reposait. Et là, ton cœur te le dira : C'est lui. / (Event Secret Santa 2019. Cadeau pour Syrielle )


**Hey, Hey !**

**Voilà ma participation pour le Secret Santa 2019 du Forum Francophone MHA !**

**Sysy, cet Os il est pour toi ! Ce n'est tellement pas un sujet que je maîtrise, donc j'espère qu'il te plaira. Je me suis permise de te prendre un petit HC (que tu comprendras très vite) qui devrait te faire plaisir. **

**Sur ceux, Bonnes fêtes à !**

* * *

_Couple__ : MonoDeku_

_Rating __: K (Que du love)_

* * *

_Disclamer: __My hero Academia est une oeuvre de Hirokoshi Kohei_

* * *

**« Et là ton cœur te le dira »**

La lune brillait de plus belle quand Yumiko entendu le grincement de la porte de sa chambre. Installée contre de gros coussins, elle observa la grande porte en bois blanc s'ouvrir, lentement avant de s'arrêter. Un doux sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres quand une petite tête blonde entra dans son champs de vision. L'enfant sembla observer quelque chose dans le couloir -surement pour s'assurer que personne le voyait- et entra rapidement dans la grande chambre, refermant la porte derrière lui.

Yumiko s'amusa du petit stratagème du petit blond qu'elle avait aimé comme sa propre chaire. Il n'y avait pas à dire, Neito était un véritable petit malin !

Il grimpa maladroitement sur les énormes couvertures et lorsqu'il vit les grands bras ouverts de l'adulte, il comprit naturellement l'invitation et sans attendre, il vint s'installer sur les genoux. L'énorme lit rebondit aux mouvements brusques du petit blond qui profita d'un câlin bien mérité avec la femme de sa vie.

« Que me vaut cette visite surprise ? N'es-tu pas sensé être sous la tutelle de N°13 à cette heure-ci ? »

Neito grimaça, plongeant son visage tout contre son ventre. « Hum, je suis sûr qu'elle n'a même pas remarqué que je m'étais enfui. » Il releva son visage très vite pour faire face à sa maman. « Mais j'ai déjà fini d'étudier, tu sais ! Je peux te réciter toute ma leçon ! »

Yumiko éclata de rire face à la détermination soudaine de Neito. « Ça va aller, ça va aller, je te crois. » Elle leva alors un index réprobateur au petit visage qui se croyait déjà tiré d'affaire. « Mais je refuse que ça devienne une habitude ! Tu iras t'excuser envers cette pauvre Miss n°13 »

Neito gonfla les joues, mais hocha la tête. Alors Yumiko se laissa aller une nouvelle fois à sourire, laissant sa main glisser dans les lisses les courts cheveux aussi blonds que les siens. Ils restèrent alors ainsi à discuter de tout et de rien, alors que la nuit bâtait son plein dans le modeste manoir où de nombreuses créatures vivaient en communauté. La famille Monoma n'était constituée que de deux personnes. Elle et Neito. Elle, une vampire originaire des terres gelés d'Anasytheme. Après une vie de nomade où elle avait rencontré bien de êtres, elle était arrivée dans ce grand manoir aux allures d'hôtel. Un vieux lycanthrope qui offrait un toit à quiconque le demandait. Si elle pensait y loger un petit temps, voilà maintenant plus de cinquante ans qu'elle y vivait, aidant l'ancien à s'occuper des nouveaux venus.

Et un jour, elle l'avait rencontré. Tout seul, les vêtements abimés, le regard perdu, ce petit bout de garçon qui partageait la même nature qu'elle. Il ne se souvenait de rien. Ni de son nom, ni de son histoire. Il s'était éveillé et avait marché dans l'espoir de trouver quelqu'un. Alors que l'ancien déposait sur ses frêles épaules un longue couverture volée aux humains, Yumiko sentit son cœur se serrer. C'était un tout jeune vampire. Il ne devait pas comprendre ce qui lui arrive. Elle s'agenouilla en face de lui et se présenta. Et ce fut là le début de leur histoire commune. Elle lui avait donné prénom, elle lui avait légué son nom, elle s'en était occupé, elle l'avait aimé comme s'il s'agissait de son fils.

Et aujourd'hui, alors que Neito gonflait des joues, Yumiko sentit comme chaque soir, une immense vague de fierté et d'amour.

« Dis, tu lisais quoi ? »

Yumiko baissa les yeux vers son ouvrage, observant la petit main potelé de Neito qui pointait le titre du chapitre.

« C'est un livre humain qui parle de nous. Tu veux que je te le lise ? »

« Oui ! » Aussitôt dit, Neito vient s'asseoir de sorte à pouvoir voir les pages. Yumiko le laissa s'installer confortablement contre les coussins

« Ce chapitre parle des calices. »

« C'est quoi un calice ? »

« Mais patience petit fugueur ! Je vais t'expliquer. » Elle replongea son regard sur les vieilles pages. « Calice est le nom donné aux êtres humain qui font le choix consentit et partagé de se lier à un vampire. C'est un lien unique et très symbolique. C'est un choix important autant pour le vampire que le Calice… »

Alors que Yumiko s'attelait à lire les longs paragraphes, Neito buvait ses mots. Envieux de tout le savoir que la femme qu'il aimait comme une mère lui offrait. Alors sans poser de question, il écouta le récit, découvrant le mythe du calice. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver ça très … scolaire ? Oui, c'était le mot. Neito trouvait cela très scolaire. Pourtant, Yumiko avait ce regard tendre, comme lorsqu'elle lui comptait ses histoires d'amours entre deux êtres, prêt à tous les sacrifices pour vivre leur romance.

« Tu ne m'écoutes plus. » La douce voix de la femme le sortit de ses pensées alors qu'une fine main diaphane caressa ses courts cheveux blonds. Il fit la moue, s'excusant. Yumiko se mit à rire. « Ne t'en fais pas. Les histoires de calice ne t'intéressent pas ? Toi qui es si curieux de tout ? »

Neito fit la moue, hésitant sur ses mots. « Je ne comprend pas… c'est comme un garde-manger mais pour un seul vampire ? »

« Oh non ! » Sa voix se fit plus aigüe, comme paniquée. « Il ne faut pas voir les choses ainsi ! » Elle se mit alors à réfléchir, elle ne devait pas laisser ce petit garçon avoir une si mauvaise image d'un calice. Car si pour certain, c'était belle et bien une histoire de relation malsaine, de garde mangé et de domination, Yumiko restait profondément animée par l'idée qu'un lien avec un Calice, c'était bien plus important, bien plus symbolique, bien plus romantique.

« N'importe qui ne peut pas être ton calice. Et j'insiste la dessus. Il sera ton calice et tu seras son vampire. C'est un lien très fort que vous partagerez, un lien unique que les autres ne comprendront peut être pas. Vous vous créerez votre monde, tu auras des responsabilités envers lui, et lui envers toi. Mais tu ne peux pas simplifier cette relation éternelle à _un garde-manger_. » Elle passa sa main sur la joue de Neito qui l'observait avec un regard surprit. Il mangeait ses mots, sans filtre, elle le savait. Imprimé en lettre capitale dans son esprit. « Tu comprends, Neito ? »

Alors le blond hocha, hésitant. « Je… je crois… mais comment je le reconnais moi ? »

Il vu un grand sourire fleurir sur le visage de Yumiko. Comme si elle se retrouvait submergée par de lointain souvenirs. « Tu le sentiras. » Elle ferma les yeux, son sourire mélancolique ne quittant pas ses lèvres. « Ton cœur se réveillera. Tu te sentiras sourire sans rien pouvoir y faire. Tu voudras le faire sourire. Tu seras submergé par un bonheur son nom. » elle ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, posant son regard bleu clair dans celui plus enfantin de Neito. Elle déposa un index contre sa poitrine, là où son cœur ne battait plus.

« Et là, ton cœur te le dira : C'est lui. »

* * *

Neito s'ennuyait ferme.

Du haut de ses 14 ans, le jeune vampire ne savait absolument pas quoi faire de sa soirée. Sa mère de cœur lui avait conseillé de se promener et d'aller profiter de beau temps. Cependant, le blond était persuadé que c'était parce qu'il avait une nouvelle fois, rendu folle la cantinière que Yumiko et l'Ancien lui avait dit d'aller voir ailleurs. Était-ce de sa faute si cette vieille peau de loup garou n'avait pas de repartie ? Il avait donc, en bon garçon qu'il était, écouté ses deux ainés et s'en était allé se promener dans la forêt.

Et voilà comment il en était arrivée là. A s'ennuyer sur une branche d'arbre, non loin d'un long courant d'eau. Neito aimait beaucoup ce petit coin. Il était sûr d'être tranquille ici. Il n'y avait pas vraiment d'enfant dans le grand hôtel de l'Ancien, les bébés loups ne comptant pas puisqu'ils étaient bien trop jeunes pour discuter avec lui. Il avait eu ce genre de moment où il était bien seul, face à lui-même et sa mémoire oublié. Son ancienne vie. Il avait beaucoup réfléchi mais au final, qu'importe, aujourd'hui il était heureux auprès de Yumiko, l'ancien et tous les autres.

Des notes de musiques virent alors le sortir de ses pensées. C'étaient de bien jolies sons qu'il entendait là. Le joueur savait manier son instrument avec une agréable précision. Il se laissa d'abord aller à écouter la mélodie, mais très vite, la curiosité se fit plus forte. Cette musique l'hypnotisait. Il y avait quelque chose dans cet agencement de son qui lui racontait une histoire. Une tendre histoire. Une belle histoire. Alors sans vraiment le réaliser, il sauta de son perchoir, cherchant l'origine. Il le trouva bien vite. Un garçon de son âge. Un humain, il en était sûr. Son odeur ne trompait pas. De là où il était, le blond ne voyait que son imposante tignasse bouclé. D'un vert bien sombre. Une peau assez foncé, comme ceux qui travaillaient la terre sous un soleil impitoyable. Son pantalon brun était retroussé jusqu'aux genoux, ses jambes étant dans l'eau. Il portait un chemise brune également, usé mais correcte. Et dans ses mains, une harpe, usé également. Il voyait sans peine les traces et les ratures qui parsemaient le bois de l'instrument. Et pourtant. Pourtant ce garçon qui devait avoir son âge, arrivait à faire chanter ce désuet objet avec une telle aisance que ça forçait l'admiration.

Neito s'approcha et ses pas alertèrent le jeune musicien. La musique se stoppa soudainement, révélant au vampire un visage qu'il ne pourrait plus oublier. Un visage tout en rondeur, quelques tâches de rousseurs parsemé sur ses joues et de grands yeux. De grands yeux verts, profonds, étincelants. En des années de vies, jamais il n'avait vu un tel regard.

Un silence entre les deux garçons. L'un surprit l'autre prit de cour. En voilà une drôle de scène.

« Bonjour ? » La voix était hésitante, mais pas du tout méfiante. « Ça va ? »

« Oui, Oui ! Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? » Il épousseta ses vêtements plus pour reprendre contenance que par soucis d'être présentable. « Je t'ai entendu et j'ai … j'ai été curieux. Tu joues bien. »

Il hésita à se rapprocher du garçon, il ne voulait pas l'effrayer, mais qu'il était intrigué ! Comme comprenant l'hésitation du garçon, l'inconnu tapota la place à ses côtés avec un grand sourire.

« Merci ! C'est un peu dure quand on n'a pas d'instructeur, mais j'ai l'impression de bien me débrouiller ! »

Neito, qui s'était entre-temps installé sur l'herbe eu une mine des plus surprises. « Tu as appris tout seul ? »

« Oui. Les leçons sont bien trop cher, et puis, on a pas besoin de garçon qui jouent, mais de garçon qui travaillent. » Il avait dit ça, une lueur un peu triste dansant dans ses rétines.

Neito fit la moue. « C'est stupide ça. »

L'inconnu rit malgré lui. « Mais c'est comme ça. Les gens du village n'aiment pas trop ça. » Il reprit prenant cette fois-ci une grosse voix. « _Un garçon de ton âge, ça travaille dans le champs, ça ne joue pas de la citole. _Qu'ils disaient. »

« Mais tu ne te laisses pas faire. » Pour toute explication, il pointa l'instrument entre ses mains. « Tu continues de jouer, non ? »

« C'est un cadeau de feu Ma mère. Elle avait échangé trois mois de récolte pour me l'offrir. » Il eut un doux sourire, son regard se perdant dans la contemplation de cette harpe abîmée par le temps. « Elle m'a dit, '_'Ne t'arrêtes jamais de jouer mon fils, tes mains t'ont été donné pour jouer, pas pour labourer la terre''._ Alors je ne pouvais décidément pas arrêter. » Sa voix, Neito y entendait un profond amour. Il eut une pensée pour Yumiko. Cette femme qui l'avait éduqué et aimé comme une mère. C'était triste, vraiment triste. Pourtant, le musicien aux cheveux bouclés n'exprimait rien de triste. Juste une douce mélancolie. Ce garçon était courageux.

« Tu as bien fait, ça serait un gâchis de privé le monde de ta musique. » Ses mots étaient sorties naturellement, sans être réellement pensés et ce n'est qu'en croisant le visage rouge de l'inconnu qu'il réalisa ce qu'il venait dire. Il n'était pas spécialement gêné, il pensait ce qu'il disait, mais il était clairement amusé par la réaction exagéré de l'autre garçon.

Autre garçon qui bafouilla une série de mot que Neito considéra comme une tentative de remerciement. Ils furent alors coupés par une son strident. Le musicien fouilla alors sa poche pour en sortir une montre à gousset.

« Ah je vais être en retard ! » Il se releva rapidement, il se mit à courir vers le chemin principal, celui qui menait au village. Neito le regarda faire, une nouvelle fois prit de cour.

« Tu peux pas partir comme ça ! je te parlais là ! » Crit-il outré de se faire mis de côté comme ça.

« Désolé ! Si je ne rentre pas à temps à l'orphelinat, je peux dire adieu à mon repas ! »

Il enfila sa deuxième botte et la harpe en main, il s'éloigna de lui. Neito se leva à son tour, criant toujours.

« C'est quoi ton nom ? Moi c'est Neito ! »

Alors le musicien ralentit légèrement, il se tourna et dans un grand sourire, toujours en courant vers le village, il lui répondit.

« Izuku ! Enchanté Neito ! A la prochaine ! »

Et le dénommé Izuku disparu entre les arbres.

Neito resta immobile quelques secondes. _« ! A la prochaine ! » _Il repensa encore et encore à ce bout de phrase et sans s'en rendre compte, il sourit. Toute une vague de bonheur saisit son petit corps d'adolescent. Le blond sauta sur place et courra à tout allure vers l'hôtel, il devait absolument raconter cette rencontre à Yumiko !

* * *

Ce que Neito ne savait pas ce jour-là, c'est que le « à la prochaine » lancé à la va vite par Izuku allait très vite devenir un « Comme d'habitude »

Ce petit coin d'herbe, désert en hiver, fleurit en été, était devenu leur petit coin à eux. Personne n'était jamais venu les déranger, comme si chacun savait instinctivement que cette zone là était réservé à l'humain et au vampire. Nature que Neito avait caché plusieurs années. De peur d'effrayer le musicien. Ce ne fut qu'un jour, une soirée d'hivers où un Izuku âgé de tout juste 16 ans jouait un nouveau morceau que Neito avait avoué la vérité. Il l'avait lâché sans l'avoir préparé. Evitant son regard à tout prix. Il avait alors attendu, un temps qui lui sembla interminable. Il trouva cette impression bien ironique pour un être qui était destiné à vivre une très longue vie. Mais l'idée de le perdre, lui qui s'était attaché à ce garçon, lui fit terriblement peur. Mais cette peur, elle ne dura pas. Elle s'évanouit quand il sentit la main chauffé par le soleil, saisir sa main. Un sourire tendre, rassurant.

Depuis lors, il était rare qu'ils ne passent pas une soirée ensembles. Leur train de vie étant décalé, cela posa des soucis au départ mais chacun faisait des efforts et ils avaient construit une routine, un monde unique à eux. Des longues soirées sous les arbres, à discuter de tout et de rien. Des soirées où ils se taquinaient, se racontaient moult histoires. Des soirées où Izuku jouait de la harpe. Plus les années passaient, plus Izuku s'améliorait. C'était indéniable. L'hésitation se faisait absence, laissant toute la place à un talent dont il ignorait l'existence. Il créait du bout du doigts des mélodies tantôt joyeuses, tantôt plus tristes. Toujours parfaites pour Neito.

Tous chez Izuku étaient parfaits. Il le comprit très vite. Pourtant, il n'était pas dénué de défaut, mais le blond impétueux se surprit à les aimer aussi fort. Ce sentiment qu'il n'avait su nommer avait toujours été présent, aussi loin qu'il s'en souvenait. Mais il avait grandi comme eux. Et Neito avait appris à nommer les choses. Cela lui fit peur, dans un sens. Un vampire qui s'éprend d'un humain ? C'était bon pour les livres romantiques dont les humains raffolaient tant ! Là c'était différent, n'est-ce pas ?

Ces questions qui n'en étaient pas réellement furent mises de côtés lorsqu'il réalisa quelque chose. Izuku changeait. Pas un changement ordinaire et normal ! Il n'était pas à paniquer à la moindre petit modification. Ils grandissaient et c'était normal. Mais là, il le sentait, depuis le début de l'été Izuku était différent. L'émeraude si joyeux devenait plus songeur, le son de la harpe remplacé par le bruit de pages que l'on tournait. Livres que le jeune paysan refusait de montrer au blond. Jamais il n'avait insisté. Il respectait bien trop le garçon pour s'imposer à lui, mais plus le temps passait, plus il avait des doutes, des peurs, des questions qui s'accumulaient entre eux. Et le vampire n'aimait pas les non-dits.

C'est avec la volonté d'avoir des réponses que Neito, maintenant âgé de 22 ans, se dirigeait vers le petit coin d'herbe. Le soleil s'était quasiment couché, seuls quelques rayons orangés persistaient encore. Comme d'habitude, Izuku était déjà là. Le pantalon remonté jusqu'aux genoux pour que l'eau ne l'abime pas. Sa chemise toujours aussi légère laissait deviner les muscles dorsaux des plus imposants. Tout le corps du musicien témoignait des années passés dans les champs, d'années de travaux physiques importants. Diamétrale contraste avec la douceur de son cœurs et des musiques que ses doigts abimés créaient.

Il fronça des sourcils lorsqu'il vit, une fois de trop, un énorme bouquin dans les mains d'Izuku, la pauvre harpe toujours abandonné prés de lui.

Izuku leva soudainement la tête, il se tourna, semblant le chercher du regard avec de croiser ses yeux bleus. Il lui sourit et comme chaque soir, Neito se sentit fondre.

« Bonsoir Neito. »

« Bonsoir Izuku. Tu m'as entendu ? »

L'humain le regarda s'assoir à ses côtés. « Pas vraiment. » Il observa la ciel parsemé d'étoile. « Je l'ai senti. »

« Sentir ? Tu me cacherais un pouvoir ? »

Pour toute réponse, il haussa les épaules, amusé. « Peut-être bien ! »

« Je vais devoir mener mon enquête alors. » Il avait rapproché son visage, vaine tentative de jouer les grands méchants. Elle eut le mérite de le faire rire, vite suivit de Neito. Ses yeux tombèrent alors sur les grosses lettres imprimées. C'était un vieux livre. Ce fut la seule constatation qu'il eut le temps de faire puisque Izuku referma d'un geste brusque le bouquin.

Un silence très gênant s'installa entre eux. Neito n'avait pas réagit et Izuku évitait autant que possible de le regarder. Neito reprit alors ses distances, plongeant à son tour ses jambes dans l'eau. Il sentit Izuku se détendre également.

« Désolé. »

« De quoi t'excuses-tu, Izuku ? »

Il était sacrément tenté d'y ajouter une pique, mais il ne le fit pas. Parce que malgré la douleur, il l'aimait. Izuku de son côté, ne répondit pas. Il semblait en plein débat interne. Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes avant que Neito ne reprenne la parole.

« Tu ne joues plus. »

« Pardon ? »

« Tu ne joues plus. » répéta-t-il, nonchalamment, désignant d'un geste las la harpe solitaire.

« Ah… je suis un peu occupé… »

« Et qu'est-ce qui t'occupe au point d'abandonner ta passion ? »

« Je ne l'ai pas abandonné ! »

« A quand remonte la dernière fois que tu as joué ? »

Un long silence suivit la question. Toujours aussi gênant. Toujours aussi douloureux. Alors décidé à bouger les choses, Neito reprit.

« Tu sembles constamment ailleurs ! Tu ne joues plus ! et tu as cet air affreusement triste sur le visage qui commence sérieusement à m'ennuyer ! »

Il vit le regard du garçon s'assombrir. Il l'avait blessé, il le savait, mais Neito se refusait de craquer. Izuku devait lui dire les choses, les choses ne pourront jamais s'arranger sinon. Il désirait plus que tout au monde retrouver le sourire niais du musicien, son regard pétillant, sa bienveillante attitude, ses talentueuses mélodies. Il se tourna légèrement de sorte à faire face à Izuku, il lui saisit l'avant-bras. Un emprise forte, mais pas douloureuse. Le regard dur croisa le doute qui tremblait dans les rétines de l'humain. Quelque chose n'allait pas et l'idée que Izuku puisse avoir des problèmes lui glaça le sang. Pour lui, Dieu sait ce qu'il pouvait faire.

« Izuku, qu'est-ce qui est devenu si important pour toi, pour que tu en arrives à délaisser la Harpe que feu ta mère t'a offert ? »

La mention de sa mère fit mouche. Il tourna la tête, tremblant. Alors il appuya un peu sur sa prise, le forçant à le regarder. « Je suis là pour toi Izuku. Je le serais toujours. Alors parle-moi. »

Ces mots semblèrent l'atteindre car petit à petit, Izuku cessa de trembler. Il se laisser glisser contre son épaule.

« Toi. »

« Pardon ? »

Il se releva et répéta ses mots, cette fois en criant. « C'est toi Neito ! »

Le blond le dévisagea n'osant pas interpréter les mots de son ami. Izuku, lui, soupira. Il rougissait mais brulait de détermination. « Ah comment ne peux-tu pas comprendre ! Tu es un idiot Neito ! »

Ça, c'était totalement gratuit. Neito cligna à plusieurs fois des yeux. Lui aussi rougissait. « Ne me traites pas d'idiot, idiot ! Et qu'est ce que je ne comprends pas ? Dit les choses clairement à la fin ! »

« Je t'aime Neito. Je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé. C'est effrayant mais ça m'allait. Tant que j'étais avec toi. Mais grandir à tes côtés Neito, en me renseignant sur le mode de vie des vampires, ça m'a fait réaliser une chose, c'est que toi et moi ne veilleront pas ensembles. Toi tu seras éternellement jeune alors que moi je… »

Sa voix se brisa sur la dernière note, taisant à jamais cette fin de phrase qu'il n'osait pas prononcé. Il ancra son regard droit dans celui de Neito. Il y vit une sombre lueur. Une peur, un futur qu'Izuku se refusait.

« Je suis égoïste Neito, je ne veux pas vivre avec l'idée de te perdre. Je veux être à tes côtés tant que tu veux de moi. Alors je me suis mis à chercher un moyen, n'importe quoi qui me permettrait de rester à tes côtés. Ou je pourrais passer mes soirées à te jouer de la Harpe, t'écouter parler de ta dernier dispute, de nos découvertes, de… » Il se tut une nouvelle fois, avant de lui murmurer. « Neito répond moi. »

_« Tu le sentiras. »_

Et quelque chose s'éveilla en Neito. Un lointain souvenir.

_« Ton cœur revivre. »_

Il sentit son cœur mort s'animé alors qu'il se saisit des mains d'Izuku. Ses mains à l'opposé des siennes, mais dont le mélange était exquis à ses yeux.

_« Tu seras submergé par un bonheur son nom. »_

L'une de ses mains monta jusqu'à sa joue. Une longue caresse qui les fit frissonner tout les deux. Ils étaient sur le point de dépasser la limite de l'amitié

_« Et là, ton cœur te le dira … »_

Il colla son front au sien. « C'est toi. »

Ce murmure à peine audible s'imprima dans son cœur alors qu'il se pencha pour embrasser ce garçon qui avait chamboulé son monde.

Ces trois mots scellèrent une promesse, une nouvelle vie, un futur ensemble, un lien unique, un amour éternel.


End file.
